1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a system and method employing multiple pulses per pixel to produce an image and, more particularly, to a system and method of printing an image employing a motion sensor that generates multiple pulses per pixel.
2. Description of Related Art
In ionographic devices such as those described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,524,371 to Sheridon et al., or U.S. Pat. No. 4,463,363 to Gundlach et al., an ion producing device generates ions to be directed to an imaging surface. In one type of ionographic device, ions are produced at a coronode supported within an ion chamber, and a moving fluid stream carries the ions out of the chamber. At the chamber exit, a plurality of modulation electrodes are modulated with control voltages to selectively control passage of ions through the chamber exit. Ions directed through the chamber exit are deposited on a charge retentive surface in imagewise configuration to form an electrostatic latent image developable by electrostatographic techniques for subsequent transfer to a final substrate, such as a sheet of paper.
Printing systems employing a plurality of printing elements, such as the modulation electrodes described above, typically exhibit image artifacts caused by load time skew among the plurality of printing elements.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,060,432 to Schwertz, U.S. Pat. No. 3,064,259 to Schwertz and U.S. Pat. No. 3,068,479 to Benn et al. relate to printing devices in which print head electrodes are activated multiple times per character. Other publications that may be of general interest include U.S. Pat. No. 3,068,481 to Schwertz, U.S. Pat. No. 3,725,951 to McCurry, U.S. Pat. No. 3,765,027 to Bresnick and U.S. Pat. No. 4,841,313 to Weiner.